The 5-alkoxy-4-hydroxymethylpyrazole compound obtained by the present invention is useful as an intermediate for production of medicine and agricultural chemical.
No process is known for production of a 5-alkoxy-4-hydroxymethylpyrazole compound from a 5-hydroxypyrazole compound in a single step.
A process of reducing a 5-alkoxy-4-formylpyrazole is known in order to obtain a 5-alkoxy-4-hydroxymethylpyrazole compound (see Patent Literature 1). In this process, however, since a 5-hydroxypyrazole compound is used as a starting material in order to obtain a 5-alkoxy-4-hydroxymethylpyrazole compound, three-step reactions are required; therefore, in production of an intended product, the operation and work have been complicated, a long time has been needed, and the overall yield of intended product has not been satisfactory.
Patent Literature 1: WO 2004-099157